


A little love story

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90's AU, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banging is art, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Closeted Obito, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Out of the closet Deidara, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, happy birthday Deidara, one night stand gone wrong, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: A little love story doomed to end in the bathroom of that disco. A little love story that had to last at least a while more. A love story that minute after minute stopped being little.





	A little love story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Deidara!  
> This is the fic I wrote last year for Deidara's birthday. Yes I'm translating with a year of delay but it's easier for me this way :P

"When this song is over, I'll talk to him."

That was what Obito had been saying to himself for the last four songs.

Blinking reddish light bathed the place. Half blinded by black and white flashes, Obito watched from the bar the crowd on the dance floor. Sweaty bodies squeezed against each other, moving to the music; raised arms, holding a bottle of beer or a cocktail. He didn't recognize the song, a high-pitched female voice singing gibberish in another language from which he only managed to catch single words. But it wasn't bad, it was catchy and invited to dance.

He followed with his eyes the blonde's seductive dance moves. The same guy who caught his eye the day before. There were couples dancing together, tight and obscene. Obito had the painful urgency to be one of them, to have the blonde stuck to his body, rubbing against him while the gleeful intoxication and the twinkling multicolored lights led him to do stuff too daring for his sober self. He should introduce himself before someone else did it, he knew that. His beauty was a sight to behold. Obito didn't even know him, but he already hated the idea of seeing him leave with someone else.

"His name is Deidara," Zetsu said, leaving a tray full of dirty tube glasses next to Obito and circling the bar to start washing up. His old friend was the reason why he went to that place from time to time. He could have cheaper drinks during Zetsu's shifts, and music didn't completely suck, unlike many other places.

Deidara. He liked that name as much as he liked the alluring way he moved. His presence attracted him irremediably, like a magnet. It was new for Obito to feel that violent desire for someone he hadn't even met yet. One night stands weren't his thing, but he wanted Deidara in his bed. Or in any other bed in the world, he wasn't going to get fussy. Even if it wasn't a bed, any isolated corner would do.

Obito leaned on the bar top, toward his old friend. 

"Is he alone?"

"He usually comes with another guy, both have a ring stitched on the lower right side of their top. You're lucky."

Obito hadn't overlooked that detail, of course. The cockring stitched on the right side of Deidara's denim vest, sign that he was a bottom looking for a top.

Well, if that was what he wanted, Obito would gladly top for him.

He sipped his bourbon, watching as Deidara walked among the crowd and touched the shoulder of a half-naked silver-haired guy who was dancing with a tall tanned man, seam-like tattoos all over his torso and face. He didn't miss a single detail of their interaction. After a short conversation, Deidara took something from the back of his pocket and passed it to his friend. The guy signaled to his partner and Obito squinted, trying to see what the tall man was putting in Deidara's hand. Some kind of drug, most likely.

When he turned back to Zetsu, he was pouring pink vodka into a large glass filled with ice. His friend gave him an enigmatic wide smile.

"Aren't you introducing yourself to the blondie yet? Look, if you take too long, someone else will pick him up," he teased him.

"You're right. I should go," Obito replied.

Despite his growing attraction, the lack of familiarity with the situation held him back. He felt as if he wouldn't know how to act once he had Deidara in front of him. Zetsu opened a can of cherry cola and filled the glass to the top. He added a cherry and a straw before pushing it towards Obito.

"Here, give him this, he'll like it. It's what he usually orders. I already added it to your bill."

"What is it?"

"It's called cherry bomb."

"Bomb..." he repeated, staring at the juicy cherry floating among ice cubes.

"And now go away. Can't you see I'm washing up? Stop distracting me, Tobi!"

Zetsu winked, waving a dishcloth in front of him as if to shoo him away of his comfort zone. Obito took a deep breath, still not feeling ready to go near Deidara. His heart pounded too loud as he walked toward him, cherry bomb in one hand and bourbon in another. When Deidara realized someone was approaching him, he stopped dancing, and Obito screamed internally. Still, he managed not to show it while he held out the glass with the dark pink drink. They were so close...

"Mind if I keep you company?" He said.

He swallowed thickly to try and push down the bubbling in his chest when Deidara laid his deep azure eyes on him. It was amazing how not even the red flashy lights were able to drown that shade of blue. He wondered if someone so beautiful was even real. Around them people kept dancing, brushing against them from time to time as they stood there facing each other. After studying him from top to toe with a half smile, Deidara accepted the drink and sipped through the straw, still looking into his eyes. Obito forced himself to hold his gaze despite the sudden feeling of weakness all over his body.

If Deidara accepted, Obito would take him home and make love to him all night long.

"Thank you, hm. At first I had the impression you were looking at me, but then I thought I had imagined it."

Obito had a hard time understanding what he was saying, music was too loud. He got closer to him so he could hear him better.

"I'm good at bluffing. I've been watching you since yesterday," he confessed, hoping for a reaction he could analyze.

Deidara raised an eyebrow with a subtle smile on his lips.

"What took you so long to come to me? I don't bite," he said, his voice deliciously obscene.

"I hope that last thing is a lie," Obito replied, making Deidara's smile widen.

Normally he wasn't so daring, but he was on his second drink already, and finding a positive response in Deidara gave him some courage. Not enough to catch on his finger the droplet of cherry vodka that ran down his chin and lick it, though. Or to lick it straight from his skin. It scared Obito to think that he had just introduced himself to him and he was already thinking all that. What would Deidara think if he knew?

Although perhaps his expression was betraying him, because the guy kept staring at him as if he found it hilarious. Deidara wiped his chin with the back of his hand and brushed his lips against Obito's ear.

"Maybe it is, hm," he said, loud enough to be heard over the music. "I was starting to think I wasn't gonna get lucky tonight."

"Do you like your luck?"

"Mmm, sure I do," Deidara leaned on his arm for a brief second, more by accident than on purpose, but Obito thought it was too brief, as desperate for more contact as he was. "But I thought you were with the waiter, you've been talking a lot with him."

"So you've been eyeing me, too," he said, glad to know Deidara had been aware of him.

"How could ignore such eye-candy?"

Obito could feel his face flush. He wasn't even that dressed up, nothing out of the ordinary. Black tight short-sleeved T-shirt, black jeans, belt with a bright silver buckle and a simple pendant on his neck.

"Why do you think I'm eye-candy," Obito asked, eager to get some compliment he could treasure from that boy of almost heavenly beauty.

With his free hand, Deidara grabbed his bicep and squeezed. Obito liked to see he was impressed.

"Which gym do you go to, hm?"

"Actually none. I have some equipment at home, not much. Dumbbells and a stationary bicycle. Are you alone?"

He knew the answer, but he asked it anyway to keep the conversation flowing.

"I came here with a friend, but I'm giving him privacy. He's seeing this other guy, although they aren't dating. Or so he says."

"I see," Obito nodded, scanning the place to look for the other guy. He didn't see him, but it was hard with so many people around them. Every once in a while, someone would brush his arms or back as they danced. It was hard not to invade anyone else's personal space.

"How about you?"

"As I told you, I came to see Zetsu, he's my oldest friend."

"You really didn't come here to pick someone up, hm? It wouldn't have been too hard for you."

"Not at first. Until I saw you," he said, the disinhibition of alcohol helped him add that last part.

Obito smiled as he stared at him, deidara did it too. Drinking half of his cherry bomb, he left the glass in a small shelf built around a nearby pillar.

"Let's dance," Deidara said, resting his forearm on his right shoulder.

Obito wasn't sure if he could stand being so close to him without fainting. He tried to calm down as Deidara moved, seductive and alluring in front of him. He wasn't into dancing. Not when he was sober anyway, but he knew that no one was paying attention to him. He thanked alcohol for taking away his self-consciousness. After one last gulp, Obito left his glass next to Deidara's, put a hesitating hand on the almost stranger's hip and let himself be carried away by the melody and the flashing lights. When he earned a lusty stare from Deidara, he knew he was on the right track.

As more songs went by, Obito lost the rest of his shyness, grinding lightly against Deidara in a heated dance. The air felt thick and he wasn't what was making him dizzier, if the alcohol or those brief moments in which his sweaty skin brushed against Deidara's.

"We can go to the sofa area if you want, hm," Deidara said after a while.

"I like it here."

The hand on his shoulder slid to his chest. Obito held his breath as he felt the pressure of those fingers in a place they had never been before, wishing he would never take them off there. Deidara's lips touched his ear, he felt his warm breath against his skin, and thought he would melt right there.

"Earlier I got some molly... Do you wanna get high with me?"

He didn't expect that offering. Obito had never sampled ecstasy before, but he had always felt a certain curiosity. It was becoming quite popular, according to Zetsu. They called it 'the love pill'.

"I know, I saw you earlier."

Now, Deidara was the one who looked surprised.

"Well, well... You must have been watching me the whole time."

His lips were so close he could feel his the warmth of his breath, but Obito didn't dare to kiss him yet, no matter how much he wanted to.

"More than you think, Deidara."

His eyes widened and Obito panicked. He wanted to surprise him, but perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

"Don't tell me you've been stalking me too."

"Not at all! You see, Zetsu, the waiter, was the one who told me your name. I didn't ask him, but it wasn't exactly a secret that I had my eyes on you. He knows me too well."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know. Zetsu knows how to get information. I always wondered how he does it."

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours? It's not fair if you know mine but I don't know yours, hm."

"Obito."

"Hmmm... So, Obito...?" he said, his name sounded better than ever when pronounced by those lips. "D'you want molly or not? It's going to be twelve o'clock soon."

He saw him take out the little plastic bag with a yellow pill inside. Deidara wasn't joking after all.

"What happens at twelve?"

"DJ Pain is coming for the Saturday night acid house session. I usually don't do this when I'm getting laid, but half a dose will make everything a little more interesting. Believe me, hm."

Deidara split the pill in two and popped into his mouth one of the halves. He passed the other half to Obito.

"I've never done this before," he confessed.

"I know. I can tell," Deidara giggled. "But you will like it, otherwise I wouldn't have offered."

The split pill with smiley face imprinted in it was still in the palm of his outstretched hand. Obito swallowed it, trying not to analyze what he was doing more than necessary. It tasted bitter and synthetic, half way between an analgesic and washing-up liquid. He finished his drink in one gulp to get rid of the taste.

Right at that moment, the music stopped and the lights went out. Some applauded, others whistled and chanted the name of DJ Pain. A solemn overture started to sound and the dim purple lights came on. Obito went closer to Deidara or the one he thought Deidara was, since he couldn't see much. They released a thick smoke, which reflected the purple lights that grew brighter by the second, turning the world into thousands of violet tones. Monochrome.

Then, while music went in crescendo, intermittent white lights went on. It was Deidara and not a random stranger whom he had clung to after all, he felt relief. Blue eyes, blond hair, rosy lips in a violet world.

Stifling heat took him over, desire was almost palpable, impossible to resist. The crowd closed around them, getting wilder. Obito pressed his hand on Deidara's back to push him to himself.

"Don't get lost," he said, leaning very slowly to those juicy lips, not daring to kiss them yet. Deidara licked them encouraging him to carry on.

Obito kinda enjoyed torturing himself like that.

It was Deidara in the end who moved forward, making their lips, hot and soft, meet. Deidara's fingers traced his torso, went up his chest, and past his shoulders until his arms wrapped around his neck. Obito had expected just a testing brief peck at first, but he was enjoying the unexpected passion of their kiss. When he came to realize, their tongues had interwined, their bodies glued to each other there in the middle of the dance floor.

The first song started, lights went crazy, as well as the crowd. That fast-paced repetitive melody, echoes and noises of acid house weren't his thing. But in his state, he found himself appreciating it in a certain way. It provided a peculiar soundtrack to the rubbing of their lips, to their tongues battling and the delicious friction of their bodies.

Half dancing, half imprisoning him, Obito rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, brushed his nose against the skin of his neck and took a sharp breath, inhaling his musky scent, a mixture of perfume and sweat. He opened his lips to his skin in a tentative advance.

"Mmmmm..." Deidara let out a soft purr more beautiful than any melody.

Obito kept kissing that soft skin until he reached his throat, he wanted to hear that sound again. His mind seemed to be slightly slowed down with regard to the pace of events, because he was licking his neck with an absolute lack of shame, lips sucking, leaving behind reddish circles. And Deidara moaned, quite audibly, not caring a bit about being surrounded by people. Obito didn't seem to care either, which was surprising. Because if there was something that Obito cared too much about for his own good, it was what others thought about him.

But he wanted to claim Deidara right there. Zetsu mentioned that theesomes in the sofas area were frequent.

"Mmmh, Deidara..." he mumbled, as he went up kissing opposite side of his neck on the way to his ear.

A few songs went by. How long had they been like that? For Obito it seemed like a few minutes but it must have been a lot more. The lights flashing nonstop no longer seemed dizzying, but provided with a fine aesthetic sense complementing the acid rhythm, which was more than perfect for their situation. Strangers making out on the dance floor.

And then he noticed, that the touch of his body was tremendously addictive and pleasurable. His hands running down Deidara's back were more sensitive than ever. He almost felt his skin shiver, the detailed roughness of his denim vest, under which he felt his firm and warm skin. The silky smoothness of his plump and perfect butt, yielding to his fingers. And Deidara was panting, whispering his name next to his ear, writhing in his arms. Too much information for him to process.

"I can't stop touching you. I just can't..."

Deidara giggled and reached under his t-shirt. Obito realized that his cock had been impossibly tight in his trousers for god knows how long, and wondered if he would have noticed.

Looking into his eyes, Deidara raised his t-shirt with a mischievous expression, leaving his stomach exposed. Seeing his black nails on his skin ignited in him an almost orgasmic pleasure. Obito never in his life came in his pants, but it would happen soon at that rate. He didn't care about being surrounded by people.

Still running his hand over his entire torso, Deidara rested his head on Obito's shoulder, lips brushing the lobe of his ear. He felt a breeze of hot air with each of his breaths.

"Got condoms, hmm?" He purred.

Definitely he was going to come in his pants if he kept imagining their immediate future.

"Yes. I think so. I should," he said, watching fascinated as Deidara's hair waved in slow motion as he moved.

Obito pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants and opened it. With Deidara held onto him nibbling his neck and stroking his torso, the task took him longer than expected. More than once he forgot what he was doing and kept kissing him. At last he was able to take out the foil-wrapped condom.

He passed it to Deidara, who took it and started laughing out loud. And even though he didn't understand why, Obito laughed with him. He felt completely happy for some reason.

"Since when has this thing been in there?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because it's been four months out of date!" He exclaimed, and Obito was too absorbed noticing how beautiful Deidara was when he laughed to feel ashamed. "I've never had anything like this happen before."

"We can buy more, although we will have to leave, according to Zetsu the bathroom machines are usually empty at this point... What time is it?"

He had left his watch at home and Obito had the feeling that it could be either one or five o'clock.

"Nah, I'll ask Hidan for one, I'm sure he has plenty."

After Deidara took his hand, Obito let himself be led through the crowd. He stared at everything around him finding distracting and yet amazing, especially the lights and people's faces, many of whom were mired in their own particular love story. He knew he was probably high, but it was great to see so many happy people, having fun together, having someone to love by their side just like he had. Something made him feel as if he were madly in love with Deidara, the almost stranger who had barely dared to speak to a few hours ago.

They found Deidara's friend dancing with the man from before, in the most obscene way that Obito had ever seen someone dance. The Hidan guy was dancing with his back to his partner, one of his arms folded back, holding his hair, both naked from the waist up. Because of the music, Obito didn't hear the conversation they had, but from their expressions, he guessed that there would be no deal. Then the tall guy said something as he pulled a wrinkled box of condoms out of his pocket, and Deidara turned to him.

"He said he can sell it to us if we want it so badly, hm. What a dickhead."

Obito stuck a bank note for double the price of a box in the rim of the tall guy's trousers and snatched the condoms from his hand. It had been expensive, but he didn't have time to bargain.

"Thank you," he said, putting his arm around Deidara's shoulders and moving away from them.

They crossed the dance floor again, Obito following Deidara's lead and trying not to get distracted by every little thing that caught his attention. Entering the bathroom was like going through a portal to a completely different world. The floor was puddled, the walls full of graffiti and he could hear moans coming from one of the cubicles. Obito wouldn't care about any of that if he was with him.

Deidara knocked on the cubicles' doors one after another until he found an empty one. As soon as he locked it behind them, he launched himself at Obito, whose back hit the battered door. Deidara's lips crashed against his, while his tongue tried to break through to meet with his one more time.

"Mmmm... Obito..." Deidara whispered between kisses, rubbing himself against his body.

No one had ever gave him such a lusty gaze before. With his enhanced sense of touch, the clumsy groping tasted like glory. Obito let out a loud moan, unconcerned about being heard.

"Yes my love?" He didn't even know why he was calling him that, but he wanted to.

Pulling a condom out of the box in one of his back pockets, Deidara tore the foil wrap. Nothing more than the faint sound made his erection twitch in anticipation against his tight pants.

"I want to suck you off right now."

He didn't wait for an answer. He put the condom between his lips and undid the buckle on his belt while kneeling in front of him. Obito helped him with shaky hands, undoing the button and unzipping his trousers, eager to start but unable to believe it, all at once.

"You... You look so good from that angle," he said, watching as Deidara put the condom on his tip and unwrapped it to cover his entire arousal.

Before getting started, Deidara took the base of his cock and tapped it on his parted lips looking into his eyes. It was almost too much for Obito, and they hadn't even started yet. He teased him a little, dragging it down his cheeks, brushing his nose.

"Ahh... Deidara... And you look even better... That way..."

Obito knew he wasn't going to last long for how sensitive he felt. Deidara grabbed onto his hip with one hand and closed his eyes as the tip of his erection disappeared behind his lips. He wasn't that vocal during sex, but there he was, moaning out loud and cursing like a sailor as his cock went in and out of Deidara's mouth. He rocked his hips, feeling as if he was melting in that celestial but infernal heat at the same time.

Deidara's hand gripped his hip harder still and Obito did the same with the top edge of the cubicle. There was laughter outside, and someone knocked on the door, asking if everything was fine.

"Out of service!" He shouted.

"Yeah, fuck off and stop bothering us!" Deidara added. "We're trying to fuck in here."

Their eyes met and both smiled, Obito guided his cock back to his lips. Deidara gave it a long flirty lick before swallowing it again, taking his time in the back and forth motion that was making Obito crazy. He took it whole, until Obito felt the tip going down his throat and his balls touched his chin.

The pleasure he felt was very similar to that of an orgasm, except he wasn't actually coming. The intense sensations kept flowing without giving him a break but for some reason he couldn't reach climax. It wasn't like he cared, it was better that way, more lasting and just as pleasant. Something he had never experienced before.

He lost track of time. Firmly clinging to the top edge of the door, sometimes he feared he was gonna dislodge it from the hinges. Deidara's hand stroke the base of his arousal faster and faster while his mouth took care of the top. God, he looked so perfect kneeling in front of him, his cock in his mouth and his eyes closed, totally dedicated to the best blowjob he ever had... Obito was already short of breath and worried that his knees would buckle and he'd end up on the floor. He needed to cum soon, he couldn't stand anymore that pleasure that was both too intense and left him constantly unsatisfied.

"Oh... Mmmmh... Deidara..."

Letting out a moan that resembled that of a dying man orgasm hit him at last, one that didn't seem to end. Obito didn't fall down, but when he managed to recover from such a burst of pleasure, his legs were shaking and he felt wonderfully relaxed. He lowered the toilet lid and sat on it, panting.

"Wow... You're good... You almost... You almost kill me there..."

Deidara took the condom out and knotted it.

"It took you a while to cum. My jaw was already hurting."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, feeling bad for having caused him discomfort.

"It was worth it, hm. I like your orgasm face," Deidara teased.

Under normal conditions he would have felt embarrassed, surely his orgasm face was ridiculous. Making a great effort, because he couldn't be arsed to move, Obito put his underwear on and fastened his trousers again. As soon as he finished doing so, Deidara sat on top of him, hooked to his neck.

"Shit... I don't think I'll be able to move from here," Obito said, the overwhelming feeling of well-being and relax was such, that it kept him stuck to his seat. "And it's your turn now."

"Perhaps I'm already done, hm," Deidara replied, nipping at his earlobe.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Deidara pointed at a small white splatter on the floor.

"I couldn't help it, I was getting so horny every time you moaned and swallowed air like a desperate man."

"That's cheating. It was supposed to be my job to take care of your pleasure. I feel scammed," he protested, his voice weary.

"I told you I couldn't help it, hm."

"I want your orgasms to be mine," he said, with such firmness that Deidara's eyes widened. "Now I won't let you go until I've given you at least two more."

"Mmmmh... And what are you going to do, kidnap me?"

"If it's you who comes with me, it's not kidnapping," he teased. "I don't live far from here, we could even go walking."

Deidara seemed to be thinking about it and Obito realized he wasn't ready to let him go. Not yet.

"I have some stuff to do tomorrow, but... Fuck it," they both kissed for a while. Yes, Obito was still starving for his company. "Take me to your home."

With a triumphant smile, Obito stared at Deidara mesmerized, while stroking his thigh. Deidara had the knotted condom full of pearly cum still in his hand. A little love story that didn't have to end yet.

"On a different occasion I would feel guilty. But I want to be selfish tonight and have you for me."

"I hope it's worth it, it's my birthday and my friends aren't gonna like to be ditched, hm."

"Your... Birthday?" That changed everything. Deidara should have told him. And on top of that, he had taken a blowjob from him and hadn't even given him an orgasm yet. It was Deidara who should be receiving and not giving him pleasure or hurting his jaw for him. "Eh... Happy birthday, I never would have imagined it."

"Well, thank you, hm. Do you know what time is it?"

"No clue. But it must be late. Let's go to my place."

When leaving the cubicle, between looks and witty comments from those who were there smoking or waiting, Deidara grabbed a stranger's wrist to look at the time on his watch. Four minutes to five, apparently. Obito already guessed something like that, but it never ceased to amaze him how quickly the night had passed. He went to say bye Zetsu and pay the bill before going outside again. After coming from the cloying heat of the disco, an unpleasant cool air hit the skin of their arms. Obito waited until they were in deserted dark street to put his arm around Deidara's shoulders and keep him warm. It wouldn't be good if someone saw them like that, so they had to be discreet.

"I cannot believe that all this time it's been your birthday and you didn't think about telling me."

"I didn't know we were gonna end up in your house, or that you would care so much about it, hm."

"Of course I care. You deserve something special in your birthday," he argued, after kissing his hair.

Obito didn't want to let go of him, but when they were close to the building where he lived, he had to. He couldn't risk to be seen by a neighbour. Only Zetsu and a couple more people knew the truth, and he wasn't ready to come out to the rest of the world.

His home was on the sixth floor of a building on a busy street, but luckily his apartment was on the back side of it, much quieter but with uglier views. They took different lifts and met again in front of Obito's door. The first thing he did upon entering was to go to the kitchen and fill a glass of water for himself and another for Deidara.

"Do you want something to eat?" Obito asked.

"Nah. Water is fine, hm. I'm tired."

"Me too. Well, not tired, rather too relaxed. I could go sit down and never get up again."

Deidara didn't answer, just examined the kitchen. Big but simple. He never liked having too much superfluous decoration.

"Actually... I changed my mind. I wouldn't say no to something to eat, hm."

Obito wanted to take out all the food he had at home and put it on the table. But he came up with a better idea, after taking out a plastic bag, he opened the drawer where he kept the treats and filled it with chocolate, gummies and chips.

"I'm gonna throw you a birthday party," he said. "Just for you and me."

He checked several drawers looking for birthday candles. He was sure he had some. Shit. Even though his kitchen was tidy all the drawers were a mess.

"Feeling so spoiled right now."

His flirtatious tone made Obito smile. Finally, he pulled out some chocolate muffins he had in the pantry. It was his unhealthy Sunday breakfast, a tradition he had been following for years. And since it was about to dawn, they might as well eat them.

"Today is your special day, you deserve it. If I had known I'd get lucky with someone whose birthday is today, I would've thought of something better, but it will have to be this way."

Winking, Obito grabbed Deidara's arm with his free hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"I thought we were going to have a party."

"Yes, but not in the kitchen."

"Ah... I think I understand, hm."

Obito took him to his room, turned his bed lamp on and left the food next to his bed.

"Please sit back and relax. Make yourself at home."

Deidara didn't join him straight away, he started snooping around, checking the posters of rock bands on his walls and the box full of cassette tapes next to his mini stereo. Obito succumbed to the temptation of relaxing which he had been fighting since they came out of that filthy cubicle and laid down. His bed never seemed so comfortable and fluffy as at that moment.

"Why don't you come here with me? It feels good," Obito said.

"I'm checking what kind of music you listen to. You have a couple of interesting things, hm."

Obito heard some sounds, but kept staring at the ceiling. It seemed that Deidara was playing a cassette in his stereo.

"Just a couple?" He felt the mattress give way under Deidara's weight, who was already eating one of the muffins. He heard a song starting to play. "What's that?"

"Prince," Deidara answered, then he recognized the song, 'Little red corvette'. "Mmm... I could eat them all and leave you with nothing, hm."

And in that instant, a chunk of muffin pressed against Obito's lips. He took what Deidara offered him, chewing slowly to taste the chocolatey goodness better.

"You love it, don't you?"

After finishing it, Deidara crawled on him, straddling his waist. Obito inhaled sharply at the unexpected vision from that angle.

"Maybe you didn't give me enough to eat earlier, hm."

Wrapping his arms around Deidara's body, Obito pulled him down. He wasn't as high anymore, but his skin was still more sensitive than usual and the guy's weight on him took him back to that state of absolute well-being. He grabbed his face with both hands, brushing the blond strands that fell over his face.

"I'm not against lending it to you again, it enjoyed being inside your mouth quite a lot."

Deidara took his denim vest off and while their mouths were busy with each other, Obito ran his fingers over the torso covered by his fishnet t-shirt, feeling the appetizing texture of his skin exposed among the thin strings that made up the garment. He allowed Deidara to take off his own t-shirt and go down little by little, leaving kisses and love bites all the way to his chest.

With only that, he got hard again. The music gave the scene an extra touch of obscenity and without realizing it, their hips were rutting together at the rhythm of the song. Deidara's hands were already undoing the belt buckle and he felt like he was falling behind again. Obito couldn't relax too much if he wanted to give him the best birthday sex he ever had or will have in his entire life, so he used his arms to crush him against his body. Then he pulled his hair back to leave his neck exposed and bit him with ravenous hunger. As his tongue slid down the smooth skin, he could feel Deidara's body twisting with need against his, as well as hearing the meaningless sounds that flowed out of his lips.

Obito loved how the weight of his body felt on him as he kissed him with unbridled passion. He rammed him with his hip and Deidara replied with an obscene moan. Sometimes he dug his nails on his skin leaving fine scratches on his arm. Both seemed to have problems controlling the violence used in their attentions.

But it would be fine, Deidara would have some nice hickeys on his neck and he could blame some cat about the scratches. He took advantage of his privileged position to lower Deidara's trousers and feel the tent on his underwear in his hands.

"I'm going to give you the best birthday of your life," he whispered as he rubbed it.

Concentrated only on pleasuring Deidara, Obito pushed his shoulder up, to see his expression of ecstasy. He had thought about torturing him little by little, until he begged to be fucked, but then he realized he wasn't going to be able to hold on. Deidara may not be putting it into words, but that pleading gaze spoke volumes. Obito sat up a bit to take off the tight underwear, while Deidara pulled his belt out and unzipped his trousers. The moment turned into a small battle in which one struggled to undress the other.

In the end, they fell sideways on the matress, Deidara now naked using his feet to take Obito's trousers off, giggling. He had no choice but to help him and shake his foot to get rid of the garment for good. Only the pendant on his neck remained.

"Ha. I did it!"

Obito watched him laugh with a grin, caressing his cheek and slowly descending to trace the outline of his body to reach his velvety butt.

"I like to see you're desperate for my cock," he teased him.

"Well, you said you were going to give me the best birthday of my life, my expectations are high, hm."

And Obito hugged him, not caring how intimate the gesture looked, he needed to feel his nude skin against his. He wanted to treasure every single second of that little love story while it lasted.

"Then let's fix that," he whispered, after planting a brief kiss on his lips. "Let me get the vaseline and it will be all yours."

He sat up on the edge of his bed to open drawer after drawer on his bedside table, he also decided to get the bag of latex gloves he used when he tidied up. He was sure he had them there from the last time he cleaned the bathroom.

"I hope it isn't out of date too, hm," Deidara mocked him, hugging him from behind, his search got harder under those conditions.

"Hey, vaseline doesn't expire. And plus I bought it recently, I use it sometimes when..." He started to say, but stopped himself in mid-sentence, his habits in terms of self-gratification were harder to share. "It feels better like that."

"What feels better, hmm?"

While he was rummaging through the mess, Deidara managed to spot something that interested him. Before Obito could stop him, he leaned on his shoulder, reached out and took the magazine, half hidden at the bottom of the drawer.

"That's private," Obito warned, still searching.

"As if you were the only one who buys this stuff, we all need wanking material," Deidara scoffed, examining the guy on the cover. "This is in German. Can you speak German?"

"No. I didn't buy them to read them," he answered, since Deidara had discovered them he had no other choice but to admit it.

He found the vaseline jar in a metal box. Only Obito would think about hiding stuff when he lives alone. Deidara was leaning on him, browsing the magazine. Advice column, erotic shop, sexy horoscope and what appeared to be a section of guys looking for penpals, whose photos appeared next to their addresses.

"You know, it's a shame not being able to understand it, some of this stuff sounds interesting, hm."

"I have a dictionary somewhere, but that's not what I want to do right now," he said, the glove gave a faint rubbery creak as he adjusted it to his wrist. "Now get ready."

"Hmm... You get me ready," Deidara replied without looking up.

"Deidara," Obito protested. "I see you like backtalking. Do you wanna earn a birthday spanking?"

"Maybe," he cooed, and showed him what he was looking at, a full-color photo occupying two pages with a large sign above and a few paragraphs of text below. "I want you to do this to me. I'll accept it as a gift, hm."

"Stellung des Monats," he read, he probably pronounced it wrong and he had no idea of what it meant.

In the photo, two guys were practicing a sex position, one lying face down on the pink quilt and the other on him, penetrating him from behind. When imagining himself and Deidara doing that, Obito had to take a deep breath to calm down from the violent heat that shook his entire body.

"All the birthday boy wishes are commands to me," he said.

They kissed before Obito put the magazine back in the drawer. He didn't want Deidara distracted, but with all his attention on him and what he was going to do. Deidara lost no time on lying on his stomach, his butt slightly raised. Obito traced the line of his spine, admiring every inch of perfect skin that his fingers traced until he reached his buttocks. He gave them a firm squeeze, they felt perky and soft under his fingers.

If dressed Deidara was irresistible, naked he was a perfect work of art from which he couldn't look away. He kneaded his butt, leaving red marks on it. He smiled satisfied, as he positioned himself behind him, one leg on each side of his closed thighs. He continued to squeeze that ass whose consistency reminded him of jelly begging to be devoured until he could no longer hold himself and bent to bite it.

Deidara seemed pleased, his hips were shaking ever-so-gently, and sometimes he looked back to see what Obito was doing to him. He loved watching him bite his lips between soft moans. Obito kept eating each buttock in turns. The tape seemed to have reached the end, but he wasn't going to interrupt his work again to put more music. The wet click of his lips sucking Deidara's skin was all he needed.

He spit on his fingers and spread it gently through his back entrance.

"Mmm... Ah... Obito...!"

Seeing the response he was getting, he grabbed another latex glove and covered the hole with it before going down to lick it. His moans became wilder, his buttocks hit his face every time Deidara moved his hips and Obito felt happier as ever. He shook his head, still licking, his cheeks crushed against that smooth skin. He did it until Deidara became impatient, noticing it in the increased strenght of his ass rubbing against his face.

Obito then changed positions, so that his dick could enter him easier. He opened a new condom and put it on while hovering over Deidara's back, who was looking back again. He dipped his gloved fingers in the vaseline pot before starting to push the index inside.

They kissed heatedly as his finger worked, their bodies almost glued chest to back. When he introduced the second finger, the kiss became clumsier, Deidara bit him a couple of times and Obito moved to kiss the back of his neck, after pushing his hair aside. He went on kissing his shoulder blades, going lower and lower on his spine to compensate for any discomfort that might be causing him during stretching. A third finger made Deidara start to shake his hips.

"You're almost ready," he whispered between kisses.

When he reached his lower back, Obito took his fingers out, removed the glove and pressed the tip of his arousal against his back hole. Deidara moaned in anticipation, and he hovered over him again so he could steal another kiss as he slowly pushed himself into his body. Their breaths mingled in the air with each gasp. Obito started to make his way in with small and gentle thrusts, trying to get a little deeper each time. Which was not an easy task, because the position they had chosen increased narrowness. His cock felt imprisoned in that warm cavity.

"Mmm... I love your ass... It feels... So good... So... Tight..."

"Your cock too... It feels good, hmmm..." Deidara answered almost out of breath, clinging to the sheets.

He continued to enter him slowly, leaving kisses on his neck and shoulders nonstop stopping as he slowly fell on top of him. The needy noises that Deidara uttered each time he pushed took him dangerously close to orgasm, despite having already come once.

Obito gave himself a break after being fully seathed. He needed it. Deidara looked disheveled, sweaty and perfect. He struggled to kiss him again despite the complicated position. Then he started to thrust slowly to give him time to get used to it. He propped both elbows on the bed, crossing his arms in front of Deidara's chest to fix him at one point as he rammed him faster and faster. His moans told him that he was doing well. Hearing him scream like that led him to reach a beastly speed in a short time. He was panting harsh guided by his burning desire, back and chest rubbing against each other.

He forced himself to slow down all of a sudden, lowering to a gentle but deep rhythm. He rested one hand on the mattress while the other went down Deidara's chest to grasp his erection.

"How do you like it, fast or slow?" He whispered in his ear.

"Ah... F... Ahhhh... Ast..."

Obito smiled, panting by his ear as he continued with that slow pace for a while longer. He wrapped his fingers around his erection, shaking the wrist just as slow.

"But then you're gonna finish too soon. Mmh, that's bad..."

If he intended to answer something intelligible, Obito couldn't understand it. When he found an angle that Deidara seemed to enjoy more, he insisted there and finally gave him what he wanted and went faster again. His voice came out hoarse from moaning, but Obito didn't plan to give him a break. He straightened up, sitting on his legs as he gripped his buttocks so his body wouldn't move with the violent sway.

Seeing Deidara from above was too much, the pleasant pressure building up dangerously fast in his belly. He waited until he was almost tipping off the edge of climax to slow down once more. Deidara protested with a grunt and his arms collapsed on the bed, unable to bear his own weight anymore. Obito leaned over him, took his fists clutched to the sheet between his hands and rammed him hard. He felt that Deidara was close by the way his body twitched and his high-pitched moans, and he put all his effort into making him cum as fast as possible, lying on top of his body when it finally happened.

Obito stopped and hugged Deidara to feel the effect of his orgasm. He needed to come too, but he had promised him that he would make him finish twice. His own pleasure could wait. Lying on the bed, Deidara struggled to breathe, completely spent. He allowed him a moment to recover, aware of the touch and warmth of his body. Meanwhile, he rubbed his cock against his butt crack to keep it hard.

They had the idea of kissing both at once, but as uncoordinated as they were, they only managed to brush their noses together. They laughed, kissing one, two, three times before Deidara's neck came down again, unable to stand straight.

No, Obito wasn't into one night stands. But that felt good. He was completely comfortable with Deidara.

"Tired?"

Deidara only managed to nod before taking a deep breath.

"Well, pull yourself together, because here I go again."

"Mmm... What?"

"I owe you one more orgasm. Remember?"

And Obito went down again to return his attention to Deidara's delicious ass.

"Give me a minute, hm!" He protested.

After giving him a small kiss on his right buttock, Obito grabbed him by the hips to lift his body a little, pulling out one more disposable glove from the bag.

"I'll go slow, I promise," he whispered.

He licked the entire surface of his buttocks, giving small bites from time to time. After sticking the glove against his perineum, he began to run his tongue through that sensitive part of the body. He heard it was possible to massage the prostate from outside by pressing there, and he wanted to see Deidara's reaction.

His hips trembled, hitting Obito's face, and again he heard Deidara's spent moans. He contracted his tongue to exert more pressure, then moved the glove up to pay attention to the dilated hole. He moved his tongue in circles, slowly. With his upper body pressed to the mattress, Deidara seemed on the verge of collapse from too much pleasure.

But Obito didn't plan to stop until he was hard again.

He lowered the glove to the perineum, licking it from top to bottom, including the back of his testicles, sometimes going down his thighs and up again, the most exquisite delicacy he tasted didn't deserve to leave even a single millimeter of skin undevoured. With the other hand, he grabbed Deidara's limp cock and stroked it with care, waiting for it to get harder, which didn't take too long to happen.

Deidara looked back, wetting his lips and trying to get back on his elbows. He looked too adorable. Obito left a last kiss on that cute butt that never seemed to get tired of being stuck to his face and placed his impatient erection between Deidara's buttocks.

"Ready?"

He got a needy moan as reply.

His cock went in once more. He kept an unhurried pace, going completely out before getting back in and taking more speed only when he felt Deidara's hips move back to meet his thrusts. He was moaning again, louder than before and Obito liked it too much. He grabbed his buttocks with both hands and pounded nonstop.

Then one of his hands went through his side and up his chest to pinch a nipple. Obito was losing control over his actions, going faster and faster, more desperate than ever to finish. An urgent need to bite his neck made him lean forward. Deidara's moans became shorter and more high-pitched while he fucked the brains out of him. The only thing Obito was aware of was his urgent need to cum, and the sound of his balls hitting Deidara's soft butt.

And just when Deidara's screams reached their wildest point, he felt that he like he couldn't take it any longer, and pleasure overflowed his body like a broken dam. He came with a series of low moans next to Deidara's ear, who slid back onto the mattress as he reached his second orgasm. Obito watched his agonizing breathing from above. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep, but he didn't want to miss a single second of that amazing vision. He went down to leave a trail of kisses on his shoulder blades, stroking his spine down to his buttocks before getting out of him and tie the condom up.

Then he could no longer fight against his own fatigue and fell on Deidara, his body too relaxed to keep moving.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked as soon as his breath allowed.

"No, hm. I like it."

Smiling, Obito grabbed Deidara's hands and both remained in that position for several minutes, recovering.

"Do you have something to clean myself up?" Deidara said after a while.

Obito became aware that Deidara was probably lying on top of his own cum. He made an effort to go to the bathroom and bring him a towel.

When he returned to the room, Deidara was eating a chocolate muffin. Obito sat down next to him and wiped his stomach himself, along with the splashes on the quilt. Without asking for permission, Deidara got between the sheets and Obito curled up beside him, completely exhausted, relaxed and happy.

"Can I use your shower in the morning?" Deidara asked.

"It's already morning," Obito said.

And it was true, sunlight filtered through the blind lines. Deidara let out a tired giggle.

"Well, then in the afternoon."

"Of course you can. I hope you're having a good birthday."

Muttering something, Deidara clung closer to him, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Kurotsuchi must be wondering where I am, hm. I was going to meet her and Akatsuchi this afternoon. If Hidan tells them that the last thing he knew about me is that I left with a stranger, they'll worry."

"Phone is in the dining room, you can use it if you want."

"Nah. Maybe later, hm. I need to sleep. And I'm hungry so I might eat everything you put in that bag."

"It was for you anyway," Obito said, kissing his forehead.

"Mmm... You're good at hugging," he said, making Obito laugh at the strange compliment. "Your future boyfriend will sleep quite comfortable every night in your arms."

But that second part, left a strange feeling in him. It made him aware that their little love story was coming to an end. A part of him still wanted Deidara not to leave his side yet.

"Can I treat you to dinner one of these days?"

Deidara opened his eyes, giving him a curious stare.

"You can treat me today, hm."

"But you have plans."

"Meh... They see me every day."

Obito didn't know if he felt guilty or flattered, but he didn't have the guts to convince him otherwise.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," he said, drawing him closer to his body. He refused to let him go. Why had Deidara grown so much on him in just a night? He usually needed something more than a beautiful face and a nice ass to feel something for someone. Deidara had appeared in front of him breaking all his rules.

"It's not a dream. It's happening. And I also want it to last a little longer."

And for the first time in a long while, Obito fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story got inspired by a post I read about Earring Magic Ken, a doll that got discontinued for being too gay. Deidara's clothes are inspired on what Ken is wearing, the fishnet tank top (which he also wears in canon) and denim vest. I read the cock ring (which was supposed to be there so girls could attach lucky charms to it) placed on the lower part of the vest meant the guy was a bottom.  
> As Earring Magic Ken was released in 1992, this fic takes place on the early nineties, when being out of the closet wasn't as common.  
> Hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
